L'amour passe par dessus tout, dit on
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: .OS HPDM-ASPSM SOFT.: Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement... Et que dire de Rose ? Que se passe t il encore à Poudlard ?


Auteure : Love Gaara Of The Sand

**Auteure : Love Gaara Of The Sand**

**Résumé : **_Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur comportement. Leurs yeux qui se cherchaient, les corps qui se détestaient... mais que se passait-il réellement à Poudlard ?_

**Notes Importantes : **_Cette fiction se déroule durant la sixième année de Scorpius Malefoy et d'Albus Potter. Ils ont tous les deux 16 ans... _

_Harry Potter est chef au département des Aurors, Ginny est chroniqueuse de Quidditch à la Gazette. Ron s'occupe de la boutique de son frère George. Il va par contre y avoir quelques modifications au futur de J.K... Vous comprendrez en temps et lieu._

_Scorpius (6è), Albus (6è) (Serpentard)_

_Hugo (6è), James (7è), Rose (5è) et Lily (4è) (Gryffondor)_

**Chapitre Unique**

_Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à la situation. Par les fenêtres, on pouvait apercevoir une centaine de sorciers magasinant pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire, les chaudrons des premières années se remplissaient de livres, de parchemin, de plumes et d'encrier tandis que les plus vieux emmenaient leurs livres à même leurs bras. Parmi cette foule de futurs élèves et d'anciens, de nombreux sorciers se promenaient, s'amusant d'un tel phénomène sur le Chemin de Traverse. _

_Les boutiques étaient pleines, les petits restaurants également. Sur une terrasse surélevée, plusieurs jeunes mangeaient des crèmes molles, d'autres dégustaient un thé bien chaud malgré la chaleur ambiante du Chemin._

_Et parmi tous ces gens qui regardaient par-dessus la barrière, les ennemis se retrouvaient, les amis s'amusaient et les jeunes couraient... Mais d'entre tous ceux-là, une table restait désespérément silencieuse. Assis sur les deux chaises se tenaient un grand homme blond aux allures d'aristocrate, au nez et au menton pointus, le regard gris acier posés sur l'homme à côté de lui, à peine à quelques centimètres chacun l'un de l'autre._

_L'homme, visiblement plus battît que le blond, avait les cheveux noirs, indisciplinés, cachant sous l'une de ses franges une cicatrice en forme d'éclair cette cicatrice bien connue de tous. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, permettant de bien voir la clarté de ses yeux émeraude. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices à peu près partout sur les endroits visibles de son corps, démontrant sa rage au combat lors de la grande guerre contre Voldemort, vingt quatre ans plus tôt._

_Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient ressentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre, même à travers leurs vêtements._

_- Hey Malefoy... Tu crois qu'Al et Sco vont faire comme nous ?_

_- J'espère bien que non ! Nous, on a trop pris de temps avant de vraiment réaliser..._

_- Au fond, je me demande si c'est bien ce que nous vivons ..._

_Le blond sourit, bu une gorgée de son thé au lait avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux du brun._

_- Tu sais bien que oui. Ginny et Astéria n'ont jamais vraiment refusé la situation... je ne vois pas pourquoi ça les dérangerait pour Albus et mon fils..._

_- Parce que toi et moi on a tout brisé..._

_- C'est ce que tu crois ?_

_- C'est ce que j'entends dire._

_Le blond cessa de sourire avant de se pencher tout près du brun, collant leurs épaules ensembles. Alors, à voix basse, il dit :_

_- Laisse les parler. Tu sais bien que ce que tu penses est bien plus important..._

_Le brun sourit. Sa main, autrefois posée sur sa cuisse droite, se déplaça lentement vers celle de Draco._

_Dans un silence entendu, loin des regards de tous ces élèves, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Jamais un tel geste ne leur paru aussi intense._

- Malefoy !

- Potter !

- Tu n'es pas avec ton papa Malefoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Potter !

- Je trouve seulement étrange qu'il t'ait laissé seul sur le Chemin de Traverse... Tu pourrais te perdre... Pauvre petit Malefoy...

- Albus ! Cria une voix derrière eux. 

Apparu alors au côté du brun une petite brune et un petit roux. Albus se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis, également cousins, avant de leur sourire.

- Hey Potter ! C'est à moi que tu parlais.

- Oh. À croire que notre conversation n'était pas si importante. Au revoir Malefoy ! Au déplaisir de te revoir à Poudlard ! 

Le blond, furieux, regarda Albus Severus Potter partir avec Hugo et Rose Weasley. Tous les deux, frères et soeurs, accompagnés d'Albus, formaient le trio le plus populaire de l'école de magie Poudlard. Ils étaient déjà en sixième année qu'ils battaient des records de bataille avec le groupe de Scorpius, composé de lui-même, le fils Parkinson et celui de Nott. Scorpius et Albus, comme leurs pères vingt cinq ans plus tôt, formaient les deux ennemis les plus craints de l'école. Chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, les autres élèves se dépêchaient de déguerpir, craignant de recevoir un quelconque sortilège perdu. 

Et bien que cela amusait les deux ennemis, ça ne plaisait pas aux deux pères, qui soupiraient chaque fois qu'ils devaient venir pour rencontrer le directeur, suite à une bagarre qui aurait virée en un vrai grabuge dans les couloirs.

Albus se mit à rire d'une blague d'Hugo tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Florian Fortarôme, où ils pourraient déguster une bonne glace. Rose, un peu plus observatrice, sursauta en regardant la terrasse où se tenaient encore Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. Aussitôt, elle s'arrêta devant les garçons, leur bloquant le passage. Dans des expressions interrogatives, ils la questionnèrent sur ce geste soudain et elle répondit par un simple secouement de la tête.

- Je ne veux plus aller là finalement. Vous venez, on peut aller dans un autre bar laitier... celui-ci est trop plein, on ne pourra pas prendre une glace avant deux heures au moins. Et je n'aime pas manger de glace debout.

- Mais pourquoi, ça n'a pas l'air si plein que ça.

- Non Albus ! Fit-elle en augmentant la voix volontairement au nom d'Albus, question que les deux pères en haut entendent ce qu'elle disait. Je crois que nous devrions vraiment partir ! Nos parents doivent nous attendre, il est bientôt dix sept heures !

- Rose... Tu n'es pas très gentille ! J'avais envie d'une glace moi !

_- Non Albus !_

_Aussitôt Draco et Harry détachèrent leurs mains et regardèrent en bas. Rose, Hugo et Albus discutaient, la brune face à eux les empêchant d'entrer. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit que son fils allait regarder dans leur direction et aussitôt, sans crier gare, il entraîna Draco à sa suite pour éviter toute confusion entre son fils et eux._

_Il remercia mentalement Rose de les avoir prévenus, même si elle n'avait pas été très discrète. Il n'avait toutefois pas peur d'elle, il savait qu'elle ne le dirait pas à Albus tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte par lui-même._

_- Harry, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait, tous les deux, dans une seule cabine de toilette ?_

_- Chut... Je ne veux pas qu'on nous entende !_

_Le blond murmura un sortilège autour d'eux pour que personne ne les entende. Il revint ensuite au brun, le regard suspect._

_- Alors ?_

_- Mon fils et les enfants de Ron et 'mione sont en bas... Rose nous a vu mais elle n'a rien dit aux deux autres._

_- Et tu m'entraînes ici juste pour ça !_

_- Albus ne doit pas savoir pour toi et moi ! Imagine sa réaction s'il savait... _

_Le blond sembla triste une fraction de seconde mais retrouva rapidement son masque d'impassibilité en regardant le brun dans les yeux. Celui-ci, ayant aperçu la petite lueur de tristesse de Draco approcha sa main de sa joue et la caressa distraitement. Bientôt elle migra vers la nuque, rapprochant le visage du blond du sien._

_- Draco... Ils vont le savoir, bientôt... je ne veux pas que..._

_- Arrête ! Tu dis ça depuis bientôt un mois Harry ! Je n'ai plus la force de te croire. _

_Il sépara la main du brun de son visage avant de s'éloigner._

_- Finalement... j'ai bien pensé. Tant que tu ne lui auras pas dit, tu peux m'oublier ! Tu reviendras quand ce sera fait, pas avant !_

_Le brun eut le regard trouble depuis qu'il s'était éloigné, le visage dur. Draco désirait rompre, tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut une discussion sérieuse avec Albus..._

_- Draco..._

_- C'étaient mes derniers mots. J'espère que tu vas lui dire rapidement parce que je n'ai pas non plus la force d'attendre. Au revoir Harry._

_Draco sortit de la cabine, se dirigeant à pas furieux vers l'extérieur de la crèmerie. Il croisa Albus, Rose et Hugo en chemin. La brune lui accorda un petit sourire bien vite disparu en voyant la colère et la tristesse sur le visage du blond. _

- Hey, vous avez vu ? C'était le père de Malefoy ! Il va sûrement chercher son fils ! Fit Albus en riant. 

Mais Rose ne rit pas avec lui. Parce qu'elle avait vu le visage défait de Draco, prêt à fondre en larme. Elle avait vu les poings serrés du blond, presque cachés par les manches de sa chemise. Il avait les joues rouges également, mais elle ne dit rien. 

- Rose permit alors qu'ils aillent chez Florian, après s'être poussée sur le côté. Les deux garçons prirent de l'avance et arrivèrent au comptoir bien avant elle. 

- Merci Rose. Fit une voix grave tout près. 

Elle se retourna en sursauta. Le père de son ami se tenait devant elle, le regard tout aussi troublé que celui de Draco quelques secondes plus tôt. Il lui accorda un petit sourire avant de quitter la crèmerie, tentant vainement de ne pas s'effondrer.

Rose se demandait vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre les deux hommes pour qu'ils soient dans un tel état chacun. Mais elle fut rapidement tirée par les deux garçons, tenant chacun une glace à la main. Albus lui tendit également un lait frappé aux fraises. La brune sourit. Elle aimait bien les laits frappés. Elle n'avait juste pas osé le dire devant les deux garçons.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers les boutiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils dussent se quitter à la toute fin de la journée. Ron vint chercher ses enfants tandis qu'Albus prenait la cheminée pour retourner chez lui.

Il ne fut pas surprit de trouver la maison déjà grouillante de vie. Sa mère et Lily parlaient à la cuisine tandis que James devait être en haut, à réviser pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Albus rejoignit sa propre chambre aussitôt. Son père n'était nulle part dans la maison et il commençait à trouver cela inquiétant. Déjà que sa mère et son père ne s'embrassaient plus, limite s'ils ne se parlaient plus... alors si Harry était partit...

Il n'aimait pas vraiment James, mais lorsque s'engageait une bataille avec Malefoy, il l'aidait toujours à vaincre le blond, en grand frère protecteur qu'il était, et il l'aimait bien pour cela. Quoique ces derniers temps, il semblait tout aussi distant que leur père...

Résolu à savoir, Albus cogna à la chambre de James. Il entendit des pas de l'autre côté de la porte, vite suivis d'un petit sortilège de déverrouillage. James apparu alors face à son frère, à peine quelques centimètres plus grand que lui.

- Jamie... je pourrais te parler ?

- Euh... oui, entre... Fit, surprit, James.

Albus prit place sur le lit de son frère et attendit que celui-ci ait refermé la porte et se soit assit sur la chaise de son bureau de travail avant de parler.

- Je voulais savoir... Tu dois être au courrant pour papa... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore à la maison ? Et pourquoi maman et lui ne se parlent plus ?

James déglutit. Il redoutait une telle conversation avec son frère et sa soeur depuis qu'Harry lui avait tout avoué, quelques semaines plus tôt. Maintenant que le brun avait engagé la conversation, il ne pu plus reculer et soupira.

- Il faut que je t'avoue une chose pour commencer Al... Papa et maman... ne s'aiment plus depuis maintenant trois mois. Ils jouent une comédie pour que toi et Lily ne soyez pas trop troublés... mais en fait, il a son propre appartement tout près du Chemin de Traverse.

- Il... il n'aime plus maman ?

- Non. Je sais que tu connais le père de Scorpius Malefoy... 

Avant même que James eut commencé, Albus eut un visage remplit d'effroi. Il avait peur de savoir ce que son frère allait lui dire. Peur de savoir que ce qu'il craignait n'était arrivé.

- Draco Malefoy a également quitté sa femme, il y a quelques fois et depuis, lui et papa...

- NON ! James, arrête. Je ne veux pas savoir !

- Tu m'as posé la question, je pensais que tu étais prêt à tout entendre...

- Mais pas... ÇA ! Notre père qui couche avec celui de... de Malefoy ! James, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Le plus vieux baissa la tête. Son père n'allait pas être très content qu'Albus connaisse la vérité mais il devait lui répondre et, même si son frère ne l'avait pas accepté, il n'y était pour rien. C'est en sursautant qu'il entendit la porte claquer. Albus était retourné dans sa chambre, dans un silence dérangeant, avant de claquer de la même manière la porte de sa chambre. 

Deux jours plus tard, après qu'Albus se soit enfermé dans un mutisme déconcertant, il rejoignit Rose et Hugo à la Gare de King's Cross où ils allaient prendre le train vers Poudlard pour leur sixième année.

Durant le trajet, il était plongé dans sa contemplation du paysage, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les regards portés sur lui. Le seul qui réussit à lui arracher une réaction fut Scorpius, accompagné de Parkinson et de Nott, qui venait d'entrer en vacarme dans leur compartiment.

- Potter. Tu me suis, immédiatement.

- Non.

Le blond serra les dents.

- Potter, si tu ne me suis pas, je parle de ton père. Je suis au courrant tu sais !

Aussitôt le visage d'Albus pâlit. Rageusement, il suivit le blond, avec qui il du s'enfermer dans un compartiment vide un peu plus loin. Parkinson et Nott restaient devant la porte, veillant à ce que personne ne les interrompe. 

À l'intérieur, Albus regardait avec attention le blond devant lui qui, soudainement, semblait très pâle... enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude.

- Je peux savoir, Potter, ce que ton père a fait au mien ? Demanda le serpentard d'une voix froide.

- Je ne sais pas Malefoy ! J'ai appris il y a deux jours que mon père était gay, qu'il n'aimait pas ma mère et que, comble de tout, il _couchait_ avec le tien ! Alors tu auras beau me demander ce qui se passe, je ne serai pas en mesure de te répondre. Et si c'est tout, je peux m'en aller.

Le brun s'apprêtait à partir, la main sur la poignée lorsqu'un murmure très faible ne l'arrête.

- Albus...

Aussitôt le brun se retourna, une expression d'horreur et de colère peintes sur le visage.

- Ne m'appelle pas par moi prénom ! Et fait en sorte que je vous oublie, toi et ton bâtard de père, parce que pour moi, tu ne mérites même pas d'exister.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un blond choqué, une très faible expression de douleur au fond des yeux. Jamais il n'avait autant eut l'envie de pleurer qu'en cet instant, parce que, bien malgré lui, le rejet d'Albus Potter avait serré son coeur.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Qui ?

- Malfoy pardi !

- Désolé, je ne connais pas. Et à partir de maintenant, je refuse que quiconque me parle de lui ou de son gay de père !

- Albus... fit une Rose choquée. Depuis quand es-tu si homophobe ?

- Depuis que j'ai appris que mon père couchait avec le sien. Content maintenant ? Bon, maintenant, arrêter d'en parler sinon je m'en vais.

- T'en aller où ?

- J'irais peut-être rejoindre mon frère... 

La brune soupira. 

- Bon d'accord... Est-ce que tu penses que tu vas bien t'en sortir cette année ? Parce, n'oublie pas que tu es dans le même dortoir que Malefoy...

Le brun tiqua au nom du blond. Gardant son calme, il dit, aussi naturellement que possible.

- J'ai contacté le directeur ces deux derniers jours, par un échange de lettre entre lui et moi. Depuis que Jamie m'a parlé de... mon père. J'aurai le droit d'avoir ma chambre personnelle. 

- Comment l'as-tu eue ?

- J'ai dis que j'avais besoin de calme, que ça allait assez mal dans ma famille et que je ne voulais plus rien savoir de... _lui. _Il me l'a accordé avec quelques restrictions...

Voyant que ses amis étaient tout ouïs, il continua sur sa lancée.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de me promener la nuit, il dit qu'avant il laissait passer mais maintenant il n'est plus question de le faire. Il m'a ensuite demandé la carte du maraudeur de mon père, il va la lui remettre afin que je ne m'infiltre plus partout. Et finalement, il m'a demandé d'éviter toute bagarre avec Malefoy, ce qui ne devrait pas être dur étant donné que j'ai prévu de l'éviter.

- Assez sévère comme restrictions... Dit Hugo en soupirant.

- C'est très peu cher payé pour ne plus dormir dans le même dortoir que ce blond délavé de Malefoy.

Rose cessa alors de parler avec eux. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, il commençait à pleuvoir, ce qui était assez drôle parce que tout autour d'elle était dans le même état; triste et dénué de vie. Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy semblaient s'être séparés, Albus ne parlait plus avec Scorpius, et elle... elle se sentait coupable de tout. Parce qu'elle avait déclenché la dispute entre les deux pères, et que ça avait engendré cette ignorance de son ami pour le blond.

- Tu en penses quoi Rose ?

- Enh ? De quoi vous parliez ?

- On voulait savoir si tu étais d'accord pour passer beaucoup plus de temps dans la nouvelle chambre d'Albus... Étant donné qu'il veut éviter... enfin, tu sais qui, il a prévu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre chaque fois qu'il le peut.

- Enfin, Albus... Tu ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer... Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé si Malefoy n'était pas dans le même état que toi en ce moment ? Il est peut-être aussi en train de se demander ce qui se passe vraiment... 

- Je me fous de ce qu'il pense Rose ! Bon, ça suffit. Désolé, je vais aux toilettes.

Il fut surprit de trouver toujours Parkinson devant le compartiment vide de Malefoy. Nott devait être entré, pour discuter avec lui. Mais bon, il s'en foutait. Il passa tout droit jusqu'à la chambre de bain, décidé à ignorer le blond bien longtemps. 

Albus se laissa tomber sur son grand lit. Les appartements qu'il avait obtenus étaient grands et chaleureux, tout le contraire des dortoirs serpentards. Il regarda le baldaquin ouvragé au dessus de sa tête avec une fascination grandissante. Tout près de lui, Hugo et Rose admirait la salle de bain ainsi que chaque détail du reste de la pièce.

Mais il fut bientôt l'heure pour eux de rejoindre leur dortoir et c'est avec déception qu'ils quittèrent le brun, le laissant seul dans l'immensité de ses appartements.

Comme les deux derniers jours, il se mura dans un silence intense, troublé par sa respiration parfois haletante. Il finit la soirée en allant prendre une douche et en se couchant au milieu du grand lit, l'immensité de la chambre l'effrayant quand même un peu.

Albus butta violemment contre quelqu'un et c'est avec douleur qu'il s'écrasa au sol, sous cette même personne. Il se passa une main devant les yeux avant de regarder qui s'était étalé sur lui.

Aussitôt il se redressa, continuant son chemin vers sa salle de classe. Derrière lui, Scorpius, toujours au sol, était trop fier pour demander de l'aide à ses amis... malgré sa cheville sans doute tordue. Il se redressa, avec peines et misères, sur ses deux pieds avant de siffler de douleur. Sa cheville l'élançait... 

Mais cette douleur n'était rien comparée à celle qu'avait ressentit son coeur en voyant le regard glacial d'Albus Potter.

Hugo et Rose dirent le mot de passe pour entrer dans les appartements de leur cousin, une fois certain que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Ils refermèrent rapidement derrière eux avant de chercher le brun du regard. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore rentré de ses cours... Ils prirent donc place sur le divan près de l'âtre, commençant leur longue liste de devoirs prévue pour les semaines prochaines.

Albus arriva près d'une heure plus tard, trempé à l'os, ses vêtements lui faisant comme une seconde peau.

Rose siffla.

- Wa... Tu es très sexy cher cousin ! Si ce n'aurait pas été de notre famille, je t'aurais violé sur place.

- Rose ! Lança le jeune Potter.

- Ben quoi ? Il est très sexy comme ça...

Hugo se mit à rire face à l'air très surprit qu'arborait le brun mais son sourire s'agrandit d'avantage en voyant les joues rouges de sa petite soeur. Bientôt ils furent tous en train de s'esclaffer dans les appartements du brun, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus n'éternue, faisant cesser Rose qui se jeta près de lui dans la seconde.

- Al ! Tu vas attraper la crève !

- Voyons Rosie... tu sais très bien que je suis solide. Ce n'est pas un petit éternuement qui va me bloquer au lit !

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, toutefois, il s'effondra au sol, dans un état d'inconscience proche du sommeil. Hugo se redressa immédiatement, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas dans tout ça. Il transporta son cousin dans son grand lit, le dévêtit de ses vêtements trempés, ne lui laissant qu'un boxer avant de le recouvrir de ses draps et couvertures jusqu'au menton. 

Il fallu près d'une heure au brun avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux de nouveau. Rose et Hugo se tenaient tout près, continuant leurs devoirs malgré tout. Albus laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui fit se retourner, comme d'un seul homme, ses deux amis. Rose s'approcha, posa sa main contre son front avant d'invoquer une serviette et une bassine d'eau froide. 

Hugo, lui, veillait à ce que sa soeur ne manque de rien. Bien que ce ne devait être qu'un simple rhume, il n'aimait pas voir ses amis malades.

- Je crois que l'un de nous deux devrait rester avec Al ce soir... question de le soutenir... Lança Rose en regardant son frère.

Le roux acquiesça. Mais aussitôt le malade se redressa.

- Non. Je... peux me débrouiller seul, c'est gentil mais non, personne ne reste avec moi ce soir...

- Mais Al...

- Pas de mais, je refuse que vous restiez dans ma chambre cette nuit.

Rose et Hugo se regardèrent, se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir le brun contre leur idée. Mais il restait silencieux sur cette question. Rose s'occupa donc de lui jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu et le laissa, endormit, dans son grand lit.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'un mot de passe fut soufflé. La porte des appartements d'Albus fut ouverte et alors, une silhouette sombre s'avança vers le lit, regardant la forme qui y était assoupie. Elle ne fit aucun bruit lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, tout juste à côté du malade. Sa main s'avança presque d'elle-même sur le visage blanc avant d'en caresser la joue, à peine de la pulpe des doigts. Elle passa une main sur son front, humide de chaleur, enleva quelques mèches brunes de son visage et le regarda attentivement. La personne sourit. Il lança un petit sortilège de nettoyage sur le lit, enleva un peu de la sueur et de la saleté qu'avait engendrée la fièvre d'Albus. 

_Ici je mets au féminin... pour _La_ silhouette... Qui est féminin..._

Dans un dernier soupir, il quitta la chambre, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. 

La même chose se produisit pendant les trois autres jours. Le brun ne semblait pas guérir de sa maladie et ses amis s'inquiétaient vraiment pour lui et pourtant, jamais Albus ne permettait à Rose ou à Hugo de rester dans ses appartements. 

Il recevait donc toujours la visite de la personne inconnue.

Mais un soir, alors qu'une main fraîche passait sur son front, il s'était réveillé. Il avait pu entendre un petit cri de surprise venant de la personne à ses côtés.

- Rose ! C'est toi ? Tu sais que je refuse que quiconque vienne me veiller !

L'homme, parce qu'il s'agissait bien d'un homme, se redressa rapidement, reposa sa main sur le front du brun, posa la seconde sur sa poitrine pour le recoucher et, murmurant une petite formule, quitta la pièce, laissant le brun endormit dans son lit.

- Rose !

- Salut Albus ! Est-ce que tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

- Je me sens très bien merci. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es venue dans ma chambre hier soir ?

La brune le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête. 

- Mais... je ne suis pas venue hier soir... Je te le jure ! 

- Hugo ?

- Non plus... nous sommes restés dans la salle commune jusqu'à minuit environ... après nous sommes allés nous coucher. Je te le jure... sur ma baguette !

Le brun la regarda, songeur. Si ce n'était pas Rose, ni Hugo qui était venu dans sa chambre hier... alors qui ?

La nuit suivante, il se prépara. Il se plaça entre les couvertures, mit un sortilège de chaleur sur elles pour qu'il aie très chaud, et ainsi qu'il sue, faisant croire encore à sa maladie, et plongea dans son lit, ne portant qu'un simple boxer. (Nda : _Albus n'est plus malade depuis hier, quand l'homme a jeté un sortilège sur lui... Qui se trouvait à être un sortilège de sommeil en plus d'un petit sortilège de soins_)

Lorsque vint les environs de minuit et demi, il déplaça légèrement ses couvertures, tint sa baguette dans sa main droite, bien cachée sous les couvertures et il fit semblant de dormir. Il ne savait pas si la personne allait revenir, étant donné qu'elle avait presque été découverte hier mais Albus comptait sur sa chance pour découvrir son identité. 

Il attendit. Durant ce moment d'attente, il avait eut le temps de régulariser sa respiration et d'adopter une position semblable à celle de quelqu'un d'endormit depuis quelques heures.

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir. Bien malgré lui, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade mais il se retint pour stupéfixé la personne dans sa chambre.

L'homme s'avança vers le lit qui s'abaissa, là où il prenait place. Il regarda le visage "endormit" du brun avant de passer ses doigts contre les joues et bien rapidement le front du brun.

Mais dans un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir, son poignet fut saisit dans une poigne de fer. L'homme se mit alors à paniquer, tenta de se débattre mais Albus l'avait plaqué sur le lit, le maintenant fermement pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit. Sa main droite, qui tenait sa baguette, apparu alors dans le champ de vision de l'inconnu qui se débattit encore plus.

- Petrificus Totalus !

L'homme s'immobilisa. Albus s'enleva alors de ses hanches et le regarda, à genoux à côté de lui. Il murmura un _lumos_ pour bien le regarder et alors ses dents se serrèrent. 

- Malefoy ! Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le blond évita son regard du mieux qu'il pu, bien que le sortilège de pétrification ne lui permettait même pas de boucher des paupières. Albus le regarda avec un brin de colère sur le visage, mélangé à de la confusion. 

- Je t'enlève ce sortilège si tu restes là et que tu réponds à mes questions d'accord ?

Le blond le regarda alors dans les yeux, tentant de faire passer toutes ses émotions par là ainsi que sa réponse.

- Parfait. Tu restes ici ! Finite Incantatem !

Le blond fut alors libre de ses mouvements. Il se recroquevilla après s'être plaqué contre la tête de lit derrière lui. Ses bras entouraient ses genoux et il semblait apeuré. 

- Bon, tu as promit de répondre à mes questions... je n'en ai pas beaucoup, ne t'en fais pas... Mais là, je ne comprends vraiment plus rien alors j'espère que tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Tout d'abord, pourquoi m'as-tu appelé aussi... doucement dans le train ? Je veux dire, quand j'ai voulu quitter la cabine, tu as murmuré mon nom, comme si tu étais désespéré...

- Je... et bien en fait je me demandais... J'ai beaucoup réfléchis cet été, l'absence de mon père, en plus de ses sorties nombreuses avec le tiens, m'ont fait pensé à quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi ?

- Je me demandais ce que mon père, qui était le pire ennemi du tiens à Poudlard, aurait bien pu lui trouver pour soudainement aller avec lui... Parce, toi et moi, nous sommes quand même dans une situation semblable...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ! Es-tu gay Malefoy ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé pour tout te dire. Mais l'image que j'avais n'était pas trop mal alors je me suis dit...

- Que tu pourrais essayer avec moi ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Alors si tu es venu dans ma chambre, ce soir et les soirs précédents... c'était pourquoi ?

- Parce que je savais que tu étais malade. J'avais entendu tes amis dire le mot de passe dans le couloirs et, maintenant que je savais comment entrer dans tes appartements, je suis venu voir moi-même ce qui se passait. Et puis ça a un peu dérapé...

- En quoi ?

- Et bien... Tu sais. Tu étais réveillé tout à l'heure. Ne me demande pas de répéter, je t'en prie. J'ai déjà un peu de misère à vraiment assimiler. 

Le brun regarda Malefoy avec attention. Il était vraiment apeuré, il pouvait presque voir ses mains trembler, bien cachées dans les manches de sa veste. Le brun s'approcha alors de lui.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai pensé moi aussi...

_Le blond grogna. On cognait à la porte pour la troisième fois en une heure. Il y avait eut la voisine, un homme religieux et maintenant, il s'apprêtait à aller voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte. _

_N'ayant pas de minuscule vitre pour voir qui se trouvait derrière, il déverrouilla la porte et regarda. _

_Penaud, les yeux remplis d'eau, Harry Potter le regardait avec attention, se demandant visiblement qu'elle serait la réaction de son amant. Draco soupira, bien qu'un sourire soit visible sur ses lèvres._

_Il ouvrit la porte en grand, se plaqua contre le mur pour laisser entrer le brun avant de refermer rapidement derrière et de verrouiller la porte. _

_Harry enleva sa veste, la déposa sur un cintre, dans le garde-robe tout près avant de se retourner vers Draco._

_- Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?_

_- Non. James l'a fait pour moi je crois... Ginny m'a dit qu'Albus n'est pas sortit de sa chambre pendant deux jours et James paraissait troublé. J'ai été lui demandé et il m'a confirmé... il lui a tout dit. Ça revient pratiquement au même non ? _

_- Un peu... au moins il est au courrant, c'est déjà ça. J'aimerais savoir par contre, pourquoi ¸ ça t'a prit tant de temps avant de revenir me voir ? L'école est commencée depuis trois semaines... et si ton fils s'est enfermé dans sa chambre deux jours avant de quitter la maison... ça fait presque un mois..._

_Harry pencha la tête._

_- Je voulais voir si tu m'aimais vraiment..._

_- Si je t'aimais vraiment ? Mais bien sur que je t'aime ! Je t'ai attendu tout ce temps... Draco Malefoy n'est pas un sorcier infidèle !_

_- Je voulais juste voir. Et puis, ça me permettait de savoir si moi j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. Je veux dire, en restant un mois loin de toi, si je ne pouvais passer ce temps loin de toi, c'est que j'étais vraiment amoureux._

_- Tu es resté seul pendant ce temps ? Est-ce que tu t'es ennuyé alors ?_

_- Tellement Draco... Alors là, je ne suis plus capable... tu peux m'embrasser ?_

_Le blond sourit, s'approcha du brun et serra sa taille contre la sienne, plaquant ainsi leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Harry croisa ses doigts sur la nuque du blond et alors, après un dernier regard, ils s'embrassèrent._

_- Mais on va sortir ensembles n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, en public ?_

_- Après qu'on aie officialisé nos divorces d'accord ?_

_Le blond acquiesça avant d'embrasser à nouveau le brun, content de se retrouver entre ses bras._

- Tu... veux essayer ?

- De quoi, demanda Scorpius.

- De m'embrasser...

Le blond le regarda alors dans les yeux, lui qui regardait ailleurs depuis un bon dix minutes. Ses joues se mirent à rougir, au même instant que celles d'Albus. Le blond resta à la même place tandis que le brun s'approchait, à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient assez proches.

Le blond fit alors le dernier mouvement avant de l'embrasser, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce baiser qui, il le savait, pourrait être leur premier et leur dernier. 

Scorpius posa sa main tremblante sur la nuque du brun, gardant les lèvres de son... ennemi ? contre les siennes le plus longtemps possible, au cas où...

Mais le manque d'air se fit rapidement sentir et alors Albus du se séparer du blond un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait. Scorpius interpréta ce geste comme un rejet et aussi il rebaissa sa tête, refusant de croiser le regard de celui sur qui il avait fantasmé une grande partie de l'été. 

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous fait cette tête Scorpius ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas aimé, que tu ne m'as pas aimé... voila pourquoi...

Le brun sourit malgré tout.

- Quand ai-je dis que je n'avais pas aimé ?

Le blond redressa la tête, avec espoir. Albus se coucha alors à ses côtés et ouvrit les bras, invitant le blond à s'y loger.

- Allez, vient !

Aussitôt Scorpius s'appuya contre le jeune Potter et, dans un soupir de bien-être, se permit à fermer les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas s'il est trop tôt pour ça mais... je t'aime bien Scorpius.

- Moi aussi Albus...

Il referma ses yeux, qu'il avait ouverts pour regarder le brun.

En cette douce soirée de septembre, deux couples s'endormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Enfants et pères étaient bercés par les bras de Morphée, le contraire les uns des autres. Harry dans les bras de Draco, Scorpius dans les bras d'Albus.

Les problèmes sont réglés, les sentiments partagés.

Et même si c'était soudain pour les plus jeunes...

Et même si ça semblait si compliqué pour les plus vieux...

Faire face à leur entourage amena le bonheur...

Parce malgré qu'ils soient des hommes, malgré qu'ils préfèrent la luxure avec les hommes, dans le monde sorcier ça ne gênait personne...

Le sourire aux lèvres, les quatre hommes se promirent que, même s'ils étaient bien dans leur cocons de chaleur, demain serait une longue journée...

Parce qu'à quatre, ils devraient s'expliquer.

Mais l'amour passe par dessus tout, dit-on !

**FIN**

**Note : **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce petit OS ? Désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'emmêler la relation entre Draco et Harry et leurs fils...

C'est également un égarement de ma part d'avoir mit les deux pères ensembles mais bon... ça me facilitait les choses de les mettre ensembles, et puis, ils sont si mignons !

Faites-moi part de vos commentaires !

_Pour ceux qui suivent mes fics voici les prochaines updates :_

_- HPSR 2 : Prochain Chapitre Jeudi_

_- Réaliser tes voeux : Chapitre Jeudi également !_

_- Mini Série Des Albus Gellert : Très prochainement, au courant de la semaine gros maximum !_

Pour ceux à qui ça intéresserait, j'ai créé un Forum sur le Yaoi. Si vous désirez en discuter, venez au moins jeter un coup d'oeil, pas obligés de s'inscrire ! http : / mondeduyaoi. discutforum. com / index. htm (Sans les Espaces) S'il y a confusion, le lien est dans mon profile !

Bon et bien... Au revoir !

LGS

**23 Mars 2008**


End file.
